You Came Back to Me
by CriscoKittie
Summary: My first Song Fic with Britney Spears "Every time" Naraku has been defeated and the jewel is complete. Which era will Kagome choose to live in? One shot only.


All right, this is my first song fiction and I'm writing if a different way. If you don't like then tell me, but I was just going to see how it went. Plus, if you like this story I have two others. One's called Strange Faces Meet in Strange Places that's up to chapter 22 now, I think. The other's called Shippo's First Love Remembered and Returned. Check them out too! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or Britney Spears and her song entitled "Every time"

**You Came Back to Me**

They had finally defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon Jewel. Kagome gazed at all of the friends she had made in this era. Kikyo watched the exhausted priestess from the safety of some bushes a few feet away. _I know what I have to do._ Kikyo uncovered herself from the shelter of the leaves. Her earth toned orbs filled with sorrow and, at the same time, fulfillment.

"Kagome, I believe you love Inuyasha more than I ever can now. My soul will love him still, through you. I want to be one again," a soft smile illuminated her face. Her body began to glow shifting between yellow, sapphire, and amethyst. Dozens of souls ascended from the clay while staring at her double. Kikyo then closed her eyes as one large yellow glowing soul exited the dead girl leaving ash, bones, and dirt and floated over to Kagome. She too shut her dark eyes and accepted the glowing sphere. As it entered the girl she began to pulse. The rest of the group watched their friend carefully. After a few moments she opened her eyes again and saw the group's anxious looks.

"I'm fine guys, I just feel complete again," she mentioned with a bright smile. Everyone was exhausted and left to go back to Kaede's village after collecting Kikyo's remains. After reburying the priestess remains they ate in peace. Later that night Kagome gestured to Inuyasha that she needed to talk. They left the warmth of the hut and walked in the moonlight.

"What do you need?" Inuyasha asked softly afraid of what she would say. Tears shined in her eyes when he faced her.

"Will you wait for me?" Kagome choked out. He questioned her with his amber eyes. The tears made little rivers down her cheeks. "I want to be here with you, yet I also miss my family very much. I struggled with this for a long time," she explained. He turned away as moisture began to gather in his eyes also. "Notice me," she pleaded with him. He took her hand.

"Why are we strangers when..." his sentence drifted.

"Our love is strong," she finished for him.

"Why carry on without me?" he barely made out trying hard not to cry.

"Tell me this when you see me next and I'll know you still love me," Kagome told him wiping away the tears that escaped from his eyes, "Every time I try to fly, I fall. Without my wings I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And every time I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me. I guess I need you baby." The hanyou pulled the weeping girl into his strong arms.

"I love you so much. I'll remember and wait for you," he cried into her soft strands.

"Take me home please? I need to say good-bye to everyone first," she requested shakily.

"Of course, whatever you want," he softly whispered before releasing the beauty from the embrace. She left him to say her final teary good-byes to everyone. She left Shippo in Sango's and Miroku's care. Kagome left the small house emotionally fatigued. The silver haired boy hoisted the trembling maiden onto his back and leapt toward the well for the last time.

"Come with me to the other side," she pleaded into his fuzzy ear. He nodded his head and flew into the wooden well. Blue lights welcomed the two with open arms. In the future era she scrambled off him and hugged her love once more. She then took off her necklace that held the Shikon no Tama and held it out to the hanyou.

"Take it, and if you still have it, I will always know it's you. I trust you enough to guard it and not use it's powers for evil. I love you," she said one last time before pushing him back into the well.

Years flew by for the hanyou and loneliness consumed him. He watched Shippo grow and helped him become a better demon. He took the place of the orphan's father. Sango and Miroku married and had children. No matter what happened to him, Inuyasha always remembered his promise to Kagome._ I make believe that you are here. It's the only way I see clear. What have I done? You seem to move on easy._ He pondered on her all the time and why he let her leave. His promise words rang through his mind a thousand times so he wouldn't forget when he saw her next. _Every time I try to fly I fall. Without your wings I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And every time I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me. I guess I need you baby._

For Kagome only a few days had passed and she returned to her school. At night she wrote in her diary and thought about her love. _I may have made it rain. Please forgive me. My weakness cause you pain and I'm so sorry._ She continued to write her entry trying not to cry. _At night I pray that soon your face will fade away._ Her heart broke each day that she didn't see Inuyasha and she knew that he was going to have a harder time. Often she went back to the well and peered in, but knew that she could not go through because she didn't have the scared jewel anymore.

About a week later she was in the building that house the ancient well when someone walked through the door. She turned back to see who it was and she rushed to him.

"Every time I try to fly I fall. Without my wings I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And every time I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me. I guess I need you baby," he muffled into her locks.

"You came back to me," she cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I came back after so many years and I still have your jewel," Inuyasha mentioned handing back what she had entrusted to him so long ago.

"I love you Inuyasha. I want to be with you forever," Kagome told him.

"I love you too Kagome. I've waited forever to be with you and I want to spend the rest of time with you," Inuyasha answered back. They pulled apart and walked into the house together.


End file.
